Judgement day
by nattapong5860nan
Summary: Team RWBY torn apart the second great war broke out I dunno what to write just give the first chapter a shot


Romans 3:23

'for all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God,'

In the mist of war sometimes we forget some things,war can change people so as time.

Ruby understand this well she has lost so many things in war so much that she along with many others lost purpose in living. Sometimes she thinks that it is funny maybe it's irony, but she doubts it her life was started with sadness and from the looks of things It may end that way to. She has lost her family, she was betrayed by a friend,she has failed so many people and the love of her life the one who she cared so much about has became a shell of who she once were.

The war isn't stopping soon,everyone knows that maybe it would continue for another century.But it will all end today Ruby Rose will end this war, by gathering all of the four relics,The day of judgement will come and the gods will return to remnant and she can finially end the pain inside her chest. At least that was what she thought her last obstacle is standing right in front of her.

The gate to the vult of shade can only be opened by the summer maiden, it holds the relic of destruction the last relic she needed.

But the maiden of summer Blake her 'teammate' the tratior who tore her team apart is standing in front of her. "What are you doing here" Blake asked, Ruby look her in the eyes her silver meeting Blake's lavender "what do you think I'm doing"Ruby said scorningly, both woman refusing to break eye contact,they remained there for a few minutes and the air was dense,Blake being the one to make the first Move."I know Ruby and I will stop you" as she said Blake pull out a grimm mask covering her eyes she Fastened her hand around wilt.

Blake has long abandoned gambol shroud for favor of wilt and blush the weapon of Adam Taurus her 'lover'. Ruby looked at her for a few second and let out a small chuckle "What are you lughing for" Blake shouted at Ruby with irration, confusion and anger in her voice,now Ruby let out a full blown luagh "it's fucking funny you!? killing me?! what are you going to do stab me again or something?" Blake jolted at what Ruby said her body tensing up,guilt started crawling on the her "Ruby I.." Ruby seeing that she has the advantage keep pressing"what felling guilty? oh... the sweet sweet fucking irony you fucking killed Yang!!" Blake is completely frozen unable to move at the realization of the crime she has committed "No!! yang can't be dead... you're fucking lying to me Ruby!" Blake spoke out franticly "Bloody hell! Yeah of course stabbing someone **58** time doesn't kill them yeah right" Ruby began lughing again,Blake is completely frozen up unable to move or talk properly "n..no I"Blake tried to respond her voice shaking, But Ruby pressed on "She fucking trusted you She loved you She fucking lost an arm saving your ass and yeah that how you repay them for there kindness"

Blake is unable to think straight

anymore "Fucking hell you know I'm fucking tired of living so just come and kill me already if you want to" Blake started to tear up in the edge of her eye "Ruby I'm sorry i...I didn't mean to.." her voice shrill and mixed with sadness.

Ruby stared at her and slowly pull out cresent rose, with her motion Blake started drawing out wilt solely from instinct and muscel memory, Ruby gave a light smile

"See you wanted to kill me after all" with that Ruby disarmed cresent rose and throw at at the ground on her side then she started walking towards Blake, at her realization of what she had done Blake dropped wilt on the floor "No! that's not what I meant it came by memory!!" Her voice stuttering,Ruby still walking " yeah memory right you stabbing the blade through Yang's body yeah.. that felt great I know the feeling of draining somebody's life as the blade cut through their skin.. seeing their blood drain as they beg you to stop even I get addicted to it" Ruby said in a tone so innocent and chereful that it was hard for Blake to believe that she was the woman who was talking with her before, Ruby now in front of Blake picked up wlit and hand it to Blake " here if I were to die I'd rather die by the blades of gambol shroud but this is rather fine to" Blake now crying tears falling through the edge of her mask " you know Blake?" Ruby said reaching down to the pocket in her jacket she pulled out a cross with silver lining and a gloden necklace attached to it "I've been praying to God all this time for this moment the sweet release of death" Ruby said her voice a bit sad "your death that is!"suddenly the cross in her hand changes in to a dagger stabbing Blake in the abdomen

Blake felt a knife running through her dress straight through her skin cutting the organs inside she can't feel the pain heck she can't even process what's going on right now

Ruby kept stabbing her again and again suddenly Ruby pulled the knife out

"Wha? you didn't had your aura up? you tought that I will let you killl me that easily?!"Ruby shouted at Blake who is still stunned,then Ruby smiled, a smile so horrible that Blake could've swore that it's the most horrifying thing she has seen in her life,Ruby pull the knife close to her face and lick the edge of the knife slowly tasting the blood of Blake and mixing it with her own "ha...ha...you know Blake I've killed so many people but I've never tasted their blood it tastes so... Sweet"

Blake finially regaining conciousnes let out a cry of pain her voice screeching so much that Ruby has to cover her ear "WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE BITC..." Ruby use her hand to cover Blake's mouth "shhh Blake I'm not killing you yet this is to good for you I need to torture you for a few hours is it okay Blakey?"Ruby said her voice is so soft as if she was talking to a baby,But blake is having it she activated her maiden power her eyes glowing yellow.

With the power of summer she managed to blast Ruby away from her hitting the wall

behind her,Ruby started lughing maniacly

"You're not the only one with maiden powers you know" Ruby eyes glowing a light blue,The power of the winter maiden "Why do you have that power!" Blake questioningly shouted at Ruby " Haha..well I might have accidentally killed that schnee bitch!" Ruby told Blake her voice scornful Ruby tightened her grip with the dagger in her hand as Blake picked up wilt

"Now This is the Finial fight Blake!"

Hello guys I hope you enjoyed this prologue/teaser for this fic I still haven't decided on a name yet but will I'll think of it

To clear things up this is set in the future where Salem wins and the second great war insues so we'll Yang dies Weiss goes insane

Blake betrayed team RWBY and stuff happens from the next chapter on it will start from the beginning this chapter is here the end of the story so that's that's and for my spelling it may be a bit werid sometimed since English isn't my first language

THATS ALL FOLKS

-Therainfeelsnice out

*Extra note some how the formating is fucked up so bare with it for now i'll try to fix it later


End file.
